Underground
by LynOfConquest
Summary: When a secret service agent goes missing, Coulson gets help from the Winchesters. Rated T for Dean.
1. Chapter 1

I own neither Supernatural, nor Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Dean sat down on the bed in their motel room. Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop, looking for a case. A black SUV with an eagle logo on the front door pulled up in front of their room. Two guys in suits and one lady in a tight one piece jumper got out.

Sam looked up,"Dean."

Dean looked up and saw the men approach the door. He nodded to Sam. They both got up, loaded their guns and readied them and waited by the door. They heard an knock. Nether brother did anything. A moment later the lady kicked the door down. She walked into the room, her gun raised, the two men followed. The taller man shot Sam. He fell to the ground heavily.

"Hey!" Dean shouted and shot at the man, grazing his shoulder. The man shot back and hit Dean. Everything went black.

* three hours earlier...on the Bus*

Phil debriefed the team on their next mission. "We need help on our case. And these guys," he slid pictures of Sam and Dean Winchester, "are the best at what they do."

"And what is that?" Skye asked.

"Hunt things that go bump in the night." Phil replied.

"So what's the plan?" Ward asked

"We find them, and bring them in." Said Phil looking at Skye. "We need you to locate them first."

Skye nodded.

"Here's a list of known alias'." Phil handed her a clipboard, "They were last seen in Chicago."

*Twenty minutes later...*

"Found them." Skye said walking into Phil's office, May and Ward were already there. "They are at a motel in Yankton, Nebraska."

Phil nodded to the other agents and they left.

"Can I ask, sir, why I had to track them?" Skye asked, "Why not just call? Or something?"

"Because they don't want to be found. I'm actually surprised you found them so fast." He said, "to answer your other question, we don't want them to know we're coming."

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because we are going in to retrieve them." Phil replied.

"Wait, like knocking them out and dragging them here?" Her eyes wide.

"Something like that."

*Three hours later...in the Winchester's motel room.*

May and Ward cuffed and dragged Sam and Dean into the SUV then packed up everything in the motel room. Phil moved all the stuff into Dean's black '67 Chevy Impala. May drove the SUV back to the Bus with Ward and the Winchesters, while Phil drove the Impala.

*Thirty minutes...in the Bus' containment cell*

Dean stirred awake. He looked around. He and Sam were sitting on the floor on a thin mattress' across from each other in a small room.

"Dean." Sam said, relived his brother was awake.

"Sam, you OK?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm good. What'd they hit us with?"

"Don't know, some sort of tranquilizer, I think."

Dean nodded. They jostled around.

"Shit. We're on a plane aren't we?" Dean tensed, "We are on a freaking plane."

"Yeah, sorry." Sam said casually.

The plane moved again. "Dammit!" Dean tried to resettle himself. He discovered his hands cuffed to a pole behind him. He rolled his eyes, still very tense.

*Same time...at the command center on the Bus*

Skye and Simmons stood around the monitor watching the Winchesters. They watched as the boys as they woke up and started talking to each other.

"So, why are they here, again?" Jemma asked.

"Coulson thinks they can help us with our case." Skye answered.

On the monitor, Phil walked into the cell. May followed.

Fitz walked in followed by Ward, his left arm in a sling.

"Hey," Skye greeted them, "How's your arm?"

"Better," Ward answered. He and Fitz watched the screen.

*Same time...containment cell on the Bus*

The shorter man from the motel room walked into the room. Dean and Sam watched him as he stood near the door and the lady walked in behind him and stood right in front of the door. The door closed behind them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Agent Coulson, from S.H.I.E.L.D., this is Agent May." The man said. "Sorry for bringing you in this way."

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Sam asked.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Coulson answered.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Never heard of it."

"Sorry to hear it." Coulson said, "Now to the point." The plane bumped. Dean sucked in a short breath. The Agent continued. "My team needs you help."

"So why do we feel like prisoners?" Dean said snarkily.

Agent Coulson answered "Because you are." Sam gave Dean a frustrated look. "We are under orders to keep you two on a tight leash." He sighed, "Not my choice."

"What do you need with us?" Sam asked.

"Rumor has it you boys are the best at what you do. We could use someone of your occupation on a case of ours." Coulson explained.

The plane moved again, Dean tensed, "sonofabitch." He said under his breath.

"If we help you, will you put this damn plane on the ground?" He asked earning a shocked face from Sam.

"Dean," Sam hissed.

Agent Coulson smiled, "of course." He nodded and he and the other agent left.

*Same time...command center*

Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons watched the interview. Phil came in afterward.

"We're landing. You might want to get settled." He said the left.

They all moved to a seat somewhere on the plane. Skye lingered around a little longer, watching the brothers.

*Same time...Containment cell*

After the door closed Sam looked at Dean, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean replied. The plane started going down. "Oh God." He added under his breath.

"See? That." Sam said, "You are so scared by the plane that your not thinking straight."

"I've got this all under con-" the plane dropped a little, "Jesus." Sam gave Dean a look. "I have a plan." He paused.

"Care to share with the class, Dean?"

"Sure." Dean replied, "I want to see what these 'Shield' people think we can help with."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

*Ten minutes later...*

Coulson and May walked back into the room.

"We've landed." Coulson informed the boys.

Dean let out a long held sigh and nodded.

"Now about our case."

*Same time...command center*

Skye walked back to the screen. She tapped a few keys before audio came back on.

"Now about our case." Phil said. "Will you help us?"

"Really?" The shorter hair guy, Dean, said, "You freaking break into our room and kidnap us and now, now your asking?" He shook his head, "unbelievable."

"Will you help or not?" Phil's voice reached a sterner level than Skye had seen before.

"How about not?" Dean answered.

Phil pulled out a gun, Skye's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. He pointed it at Dean's head. Sam paled a bit. Dean chuckled.

"Go ahead." He smiled. "Pull the damn trigger."

Phil moved the gun to Sam and squeezed the trigger. The bullet grazed Sam's shoulder and he groaned. Dean looked on in horror. "Sam!" He called out. The look quickly changed to anger.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at Phil.

"That was for my agent. Holler if you want to change you mind." May and Phil left the room.

"Hey! Hey!" Dean called after them then turned his attention to Sam, "Sam? Sammy!"

"M'good." Sam said back in pain, "grazed my shoulder."

Dean heaved a sigh of relief.

Skye looked horrified. Phil walked in and muted the recording

"You shouldn't have watched that." He said coolly.

"You just shot that guy." Skye pointed to the screen.

"I did what was necessary."

"You didn't need to shoot him."

"He'll be fine. And we'll get the help we need from them."

He turned to leave then turned back, "don't go in there."

"But he's hurt."

"And the other one is pissed." He said, "for your own safety, Skye, stay out of there."

She frowned and turned back to the screen, thinking about what he said. She un-muted the feed and watched.

Dean pulled a pen out of his back pocket. He quickly disassembled it behind his back and held on to the ink cartridge. He attempted to pick the lock on his handcuffs. He tried for several minutes to no avail. He looked up at Sam. The younger Winchester was losing blood. Dean worked harder on the cuffs, but nothing worked.

He sighed and looked around the room. He spotted a camera on the wall opposite the door. He looked right at it. "Hey! Common. He's hurt. He's losing blood." He looked at his brother. "Son of a bitch, Coulson, get your ass in here! We will help you with your damn case. Just." He glanced at Sam again. "Just help Sammy."

Skye was a little surprised at Dean's change in demeanor. He went from an angry, prisoner just trying to get free, to a caring older brother who was desperate to help his brother. She turned back to Phil.

"Now go," He told her.

She raced toward the lab. "Which one of you can fix a bullet wound?" She asked FitzSimmons. Simmons raised her hand slowly. "Great. I need you help."

*Same time...containment cell*

The door opened and Coulson walked in.

"Listen, dick, here's the deal. You fix Sam, we help you, then you let us go." Dean said.

"How do I know your really going to help us?" Coulson responded.

"Because I said so."

"I need something solid."

Dean growled, "I swear."

Coulson's face relaxed, "good." He turned and left.

"Hey. Hey!" Dean called after him. "Son of a bitch!"

A moment later two girls, one of which Dean hadn't seen before rushed in. She had a bag.

"What the, How the Hell...?" one girl said in a British accent.

"Coulson." The girl replied.

They knelt next to Sam who was getting pale. He flinched away.

"Dean," he groaned.

"Right here Sammy." Dean replied, still working on his restraints.

The girls glanced warily at him, as if he might kill them on the spot. The British girl went back to work on Sam. Sam groaned at he poured alcohol onto the injury. Dean chuckled slightly. Sam looked over to him silently telling him shut up. The British girl started sewing up the wound and bandaged it. Sam grimaced. The other girl kept saying something Dean couldn't quite make out, but it sounded like 'sorry' or 'I'm so sorry'.

"You are such a girl, Sammy." Dean chuckled after he was done.

"Shut up Dean. It hurt." Sam replied as the British girl packed up her medic bag.

"Ha, ha." Dean smirked. The looked at the girls, "thanks." He heard a click behind his back. He smiled. The two left and he pulled his hands out from behind his back reveling the cuffs unlocked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Shut up."

"Get these off me Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean knelt behind his brother and picked the cuffs, much faster than his own. Then he examined the wound. "Eh, not bad." He said commending the British girl.

The door opened again. Dean and Sam looked over and stopped making noise. Coulson walked in.

"We completed our part of the deal. Your turn." He said, completely dismissing the fact that nether were in their original spots. "Come with me, please." Dean stood and helped Sam up. They glanced at each other and followed.

Coulson led them into a small room with a lot of screens. In the room were the guy and girl that fixed Sam up, May, and the taller guy from the motel room, who Dean shot, and one more girl they hadn't met before. They all looked at the boys as they walked in. Dean smiled awkwardly then turned his attention to Coulson.

"Guys, Dean and Sam Winchester. They are going to help on our case." Coulson said. "Agent Ward, you've met Agent May, Fitz, Simmons and Skye." He pointed at each member of the team as he introduced them.

"Hey." Dean said.

"So the case?" Sam asked, getting to the piont.

"About two weeks ago, Director Smitt, from the secret service went missing. Three days later he showed up again." Phil started. "He has been acting strangely. We were assigned to check it out. The found this recording." He nodded to Skye she hit a button and played a video it showed Smitt on the news discussing something. He looked right at the camera and his eyes glowed silver. Sam and Dean shared a look. "We think," Coulson continued, "that something happened to him while he was gone."

"That's not Shmit or whatever." Dean said.

"The silver eyes indicate that that is a shape shifter." Sam explained.

"Like a person who can change what they look like?" Simmons said in a British accent.

"More like a monster from Purgatory that can change what they look like by pealing off one layer of skin to reveal another." Sam told her.

"That's not possible. Purgatory isn't a real place." She argued.

Dean chuckled, "you just keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

"So what do we do about it?" Skye asked.

"You kill it. With silver bullets." Dean said simply.

"Why are we listening to this guy?" Ward asked. Dean looked at him and they locked eyes.

"Because they are the best at what they do." Coulson responded.

"I don't trust them. You know what happened in St. Lewis."

"Oh, common." Dean said, "That was the same thing your dealing with here."

"A shape shifter, sir? This is ridiculous."

"Actually, it makes sense." Phil said.

Ward looked away and shook his head. "These people are criminals. We cant trust them."

"Wait, what?" Skye spoke up. "Sir?" She sent Coulson a questioning glance.

"We will discuss this later." He said, "Right now, we have a mission to complete. We need all the help we can get."

Ward and Skye looked down and away.

Coulson turned his attention back to the Winchesters. "Is there any chance Director Smitt is still alive."

"Well, yeah," Sam said, "the shifter needs it's victim alive in order to access their memories."

"Good, we need to find him." Phil told them.

"OK," Sam stepped in front of the screen table. "May I?" Phil nodded. "What city was he taken from?"

"D.C." Coulson replied.

"Kay," Sam said working over the computer, "shifters live underground. Where was the last place anyone saw Smitt?"

Skye leaned up next to him, "here." She pointed at a spot on the map he pulled up.

"Kay," he typed a few things, "good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Coulson asked.

"There is a sewer system right under where he was taken." Sam said.

"And the bad news?" Dean asked.

"The system runs under the whole city. He could be anywhere." Sam replied grimly.

"We can send a team in." Ward said.

"You'd need to arm them with silver bullets." Dean told him.

"Done." Phil said, "what else?"

"You should get to the shifter soon." Dean added.

"We'll go now. May." Coulson said and May turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa." Dean said. "We had a deal. We help you, you let us go."

"Fine." Phil said, "But we'll be sure to give your location to the FBI."

"You son of a bitch." Dean shook his head, "we had a deal."

"Yes, we help Sam, you help us, nothing beyond that."

Dean took a step toward the older man. May stepped between them. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean turned away shaking his head.

"Right then." Simmons spoke up, breaking the silence. "I should probably get started on you bullets." She smiled and nudged Fitz.

"Eh, yeah." He said, following Simmons out of the command center.

"May, Ward, please escort the Winchester's back to the containment cell." Coulson said.

They nodded and guided the boys back to their cell. Ward had his arm in a sling. With pretty much the exact same injury, Sam was fine.

"What's with the sling?" Dean asked, Sam gave him a look. "Just asking."

"You shot me." Ward replied.

"I grazed you."

"You still shot me."

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

"Then how come I'm not convinced."

There was a pause.

"I missed on purpose," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because your human." Dean said then added, "and you were just following orders."

"Those people in St. Lewis were human."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That was a shape shifter."

"And Milwaukee?"

"First, we didn't lock down the bank. Second, we only killed a shifter."

"And that dinner? Those banks?" Ward asked, "Are you going to tell me those were shape shifters, too?"

"Those were Leviathan." Sam said.

"But they shape shift also." Dean added.

"Right."

They walked into the cell and the agents closed the door behind them.

*Same time...command center*

May and Ward escorted the Winchesters out of the command center, leaving Skye and Phil alone together.

"Is Ward right?" Skye asked, "Are they criminals?"

"Yes." Coulson answered. "But not how Ward said."

"Ok." She said slowly. "I don't get it."

"Look them up." He said.

"I cant." She held up her wrist.

"I'll take some restrictions off."

"Thanks." She said as he left the room.

A moment later Skye's bracelet buzzed, signaling that the status had changed. She got to work searching.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's the next chapter. Not as long as the first, I know. So, I checked my Spam folder in my email the other day, and lo and behold, there was a bunch of emails saying that people followed my story! Whoa! So, just thanks! Y'all are the best! I didn't expect anyone to read it, much less follow/favorite this. So thanks, you guys are amazing!

* * *

*Somewhere under D.C...*

Director Emmett Smitt sat bound and gagged in a dirty, low roofed room. The creature had come back once several hours ago to bring food. He pulled against the ropes, trying to loosen them. He heard a sound down a narrow hall. The creature came in holding a plate of food and a water bottle. It had taken the form of a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes. He only knew it was the creature because he had seen it change into him once before.

*D.C...Two weeks earlier*

Director Emmett Smitt walked down the sidewalk in a shady part of town. He turned a corner and heard a woman shout. Smitt walked a bit faster, toward the noise. Turning down an ally, he saw a young woman in a short black dress sobbing and sitting against the building.

"Hey," he called softly. She stopped crying and stood up. "What's the matter?"

She whispered something that Smitt couldn't hear.

He stepped closer. "What?" She whispered again. He stepped right in front of her. "Honey, I can't hear you." He said.

"I said," she said louder, "you shouldn't talk to strangers." She grabbed him by the collar and punched him under the jaw with inhuman force.

*Somewhere under D.C...Two hours later*

Smitt blinked awake in the low roofed room, bound and gagged. The woman walked in with a grocery bag. She pulled out some fabric that Smitt recognized as a suit. She hung it on a pipe sticking out of the wall. She then pulled off her dress and stared running her hand through her hair. She tugged at her scalp and her hair started to pull off, skin and all.

Smitt gasped and pulled at his bonds, trying desperately to free himself. The girl kept pulling skin off, so that most of her upper body was torn away. Suddenly, her back arched and she grew about six inches, Smitt guessed. Her shoulders widened and her chest flattened out. She turned and faced him. She was now a he, not only that, but she was Emmett Smitt. The director's eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror.

The creature put on the suit and left the real Smitt to himself.

*The Bus sitting room...Present time*

Skye sat alone with her computer. She had found the criminal records for the Winchesters and the profiles that the FBI had made. She also found all the information that S.H.I.E.L.D. had on them, where they had been, what they had done and the few times that S.H.I.E.L.D. had intervened with the FBI so that they could finish a case. They were listed at top level assets, even though nether of them knew until a few hours ago. She found what Coulson was talking about, too. Them being criminals, but not murderers. There were lists of breaking and entering, credit card and ID fraud, impersonating officer, and theft charges going back to their teenage years.

She felt a little better knowing that they weren't really murderers. Fitz walked in and smiled.

"Hey," he said, "you find anything?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded, quite a bit, actually."

Fitz looked at her as if to ask for more information.

"You will be happy to know," She obliged, "That they are not murderers."

Fitz let out a sigh, "Well that's a huge relief."

"Yeah." Skye looked back at her computer.

*The Bus containment cell...ten minutes later*

Dean paced the cell, which now had a table in the middle and two beds off the ground and on opposite sides of the room. Sam was sitting on the table with his laptop. They had given it back to him so he "could be more useful".

Sam looked up, "Dean stop."

"What?" Dean said, unaware he had been pacing.

"You're pacing," Sam said.

Dean stopped moving, "Oh." He sat on one of the beds and bounced his knee. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, get this," Sam started and Dean perked up, "Some sewer workers reported hearing noises near the north tunnel."

"Well, that sounds like something." Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the laptop.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Dean stood and looked at the camera.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Get up here!"

*Two minutes later...*

The cell door opened and Agent Ward walked in.

"What?" He asked.

"Found something that you might wanna hear." Dean said.

"OK,"

Sam relayed the information to the agent.

Ward glanced at each of them, "Good, I'll be back." He turned and left.

Dean turned and exhales shortly, shaking his head and pacing. Sam looked up at him again and gave him a bitch face for pacing.

*The Bus Coulson's office...Two minutes later*

Ward knocked on the door to Coulson's office.

"Yes?" Came the voice from inside.

Ward opened the door, "Sir? We have a lead." And her relayed the information.

*The Bus Debriefing room...Five minutes later*

Phil stood at the head of the table with his team and the Winchesters around the table. To his left, May. Next to her was Ward, with FitzSimmons on his other side. Dean and Sam stood off to their left a bit. Skye stood in between them and Phil.

Phil looked around the room. "We think we know where the Shapeshifter is keeping Director Smitt." He said. He had Fitz pull up a map of the sewers on the HoloTable. "Here." He pointed to the northern tunnel.

"We need to get to D.C. as soon as possible. May?" May turned silently and went to the cockpit.

Phil glanced at Dean, who had figured out where she was going and had gone sheet white. Sam smiled slightly in amusement. Phil turned his attention to the boys.

"Boys," He said. They both looked up, Dean still a little pale. "What is the plan?"

"Uh, well," Sam said, "In order to kill the shifter, you need silver bullets."

"But all our equipment is in my car, so unless you have a stash of sliver laying around, we're pretty much screwed." Dean finished.

Phil smiled slightly, "Come with me." He walked away and the boys followed closely followed by Ward and the others."

Dean followed Coulson down the stairs and down to the rear loading ramp. the others followed behind. Coulson lead to where three cars were parked. One was a government transport vehicle, the other was a red Corvette and the last was his Impala. Dean smiled and walked over to her. He turned to Coulson, who tossed him the keys. He ran his hand down the side as he walked to the back. Sam followed.

"How many?" Dean asked. When nobody answered he rephrased, "How many are going? How many guns do you have?"

"Myself, you, your brother and Ward." Coulson answered.

Dean opened the trunk and propped open the spare tire compartment. He rummaged through the arsenal until he found a pistol, he loaded it and handed it to Sam who tossed it to Ward. Dean loaded another for Coulson and one for Sam, before loading his own and tucking it into the back of his belt. He grabbed a flask and stuffed it quickly into his pocket. Sam bitch faced him and closed the trunk.

The plane jolted suddenly and Dean swore under his breath, placing both hands on his beloved Impala. The others watched as he walked around to the drivers seat, keeping one hand on the car at all times.

He looked up at Coulson, "I will be in here if you need me." He sat down in the drivers seat and the plane jolted forward.

Coulson smiled and walked away, Fitz and Simmons following. Sam wondered off with Ward close behind him, presumably to explore. Dean turned up his music and attempted to get lost in the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! So I told some people that this would come out yesterday, but I didn't do it, so I'm sorry. Here it is. Also, I think I want to add either Sam/Skye or Dean/Skye. Can't decide. Let me know which you would prefer, if any, in the reviews.

Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

*Somewhere under D.C...*

Director Emmit Smitt sat bound and gagged in a dirty, low roofed room. The creature had come back once several hours ago to bring food. He pulled against the ropes, trying to loosen them. He heard a sound down a narrow hall. The creature came in holding a plate of food and a water bottle. It had taken the form of a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes. He only knew it was the creature because he had seen it change into him once before.

*D.C...Two weeks earlier*

Director Emmit Smitt walked down the sidewalk in a shady part of town. He turned a corner and heard a woman shout. Smitt walked a bit faster, toward the noise. Turning down an ally, he saw a young woman in a short black dress sobbing and sitting againt the building.

"Hey," he called softly. She stopped crying and stood up. "What's the matter?"

She whispered something that Smitt couldn't hear.

He stepped closer. "What?" She whispered again. He stepped right in front of her. "Honey, I can't hear you." He said.

"I said," she said louder, "you shouldn't talk to strangers." She grabbed him by the collar and punched him under the jaw with inhuman force.

*Somewhere under D.C...Two hours later*

Smitt blinked awake in the low roofed room, bound and gagged. The woman walked in with a grocery bag. She pulled out some fabric that Smitt recognized as a suit. She hung it on a pipe sticking out of the wall. She then pulled off her dress and stared running her hand through her hair. She tugged at her scalp and her hair started to pull off, skin and all.

Smitt gasped and pulled at his bonds, trying desperatly to free himself. The girl kept pulling skin off, so that most of her upper body was torn away. Suddenly, her back arched and she grew about six inches, Smitt guessed. Her shoulders widened and her chest flattened out. She turned and faced him. She was now a he, not only that, but she was Emmit Smitt. The director's eyes widened. It was like looking in a mirror.

The creature put on the suit and left the real Smitt to himself.

*The Bus sitting room...Present time*

Skye sat alone with her computer. She had found the criminal records for the Winchesters and the profiles that the FBI had made. She also found all the information that S.H.I.E.L.D. had on them, where they had been, what they had done and the few times that S.H.I.E.L.D. had intervened with the FBI so that they could finish a case. They were listed at top level assets, even though nether of them knew until a few hours ago. She found what Coulson was talking about, too. Them being criminals, but not murderers. There were lists of breaking and entering, credit card and ID fraud, impersonating officer, and theft charges going back to their teenage years.

She felt a little better knowing that they weren't really murderers. Fitz walked in and smiled.

"Hey," he said, "you find anything?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded, quite a bit, actually."

Fitz looked at her as if to ask for more information.

"You will be happy to know," She obliged, "That they are not murderers."

Fitz let out a sigh, "Well that's a huge relief."

"Yeah." Skye looked back at her computer.

*The Bus containment cell...ten minutes later*

Dean paced the cell, which now had a table in the middle and two beds off the ground and on opposite sides of the room. Sam was sitting on the table with his laptop. They had given it back to him so he "could be more useful".

Sam looked up, "Dean stop."

"What?" Dean said, unaware he had been pacing.

"You're pacing," Sam said.

Dean stopped moving, "Oh." He sat on one of the beds and bounced his knee. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, get this," Sam started and Dean perked up, "Some sewer workers reported hearing noises near the north tunnel."

"Well, that sounds like something." Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder to look at the laptop.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. Dean stood and looked at the camera.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Get up here!"

*Two minutes later...*

The cell door opened and Agent Ward walked in.

"What?" He asked.

"Found something that you might wanna hear." Dean said.

"OK,"

Sam relayed the information to the agent.

Ward glanced at each of them, "Good, I'll be back." He turned and left.

Dean turned and exhales shortly, shaking his head and pacing. Sam looked up at him again and gave him a bitch face for pacing.

*The Bus Coulson's office...Two minutes later*

Ward knocked on the door to Coulson's office.

"Yes?" Came the voice from inside.

Ward opened the door, "Sir? We have a lead." And her relayed the information.

*The Bus Debriefing room...Five minutes later*

Phil stood at the head of the table with his team and the Winchesters around the table. To his left, May. Next to her was Ward, with FitzSimmons on his other side. Dean and Sam stood off to their left a bit. Skye stood in between them and Phil.

Phil looked around the room. "We think we know where the Shapeshifter is keeping Director Smitt." He said. He had Fitz pull up a map of the sewers on the HoloTable. "Here." He pointed to the northern tunnel.

"We need to get to D.C. as soon as possible. May?" May turned silently and went to the cockpit.

Phil glanced at Dean, who had figured out where she was going and had gone sheet white. Sam smiled slightly in amusement. Phil turned his attention to the boys.

"Boys," He said. They both looked up, Dean still a little pale. "What is the plan?"

"Uh, well," Sam said, "In order to kill the shifter, you need silver bullets."

"But all our equipment is in my car, so unless you have a stash of sliver laying around, we're pretty much screwed." Dean finished.

Phil smiled slightly, "Come with me." He walked away and the boys followed closely followed by Ward and the others."

Dean followed Coulson down the stairs and down to the rear loading ramp. the others followed behind. Coulson lead to where three cars were parked. One was a governemt transport vehicle, the other was a red Corvette and the last was his Impala. Dean smiled and walked over to her. He turned to Coulson, who tossed him the keys. He ran his hand down the side as he walked to the back. Sam followed.

"How many?" Dean asked. When nobody answered he rephrased, "How many are going? How many guns do you have?"

"Myself, you, your brother and Ward." Coulson answered.

Dean opened the trunk and propped open the spare tire compartment. He rummaged through the arsonal until he found a pistol, he loaded it and handed it to Sam who tossed it to Ward. Dean loaded another for Coulson and one for Sam, before loading his own and tucking it into the back of his belt. He grabbed a flask and stuffed it quickly into his pocket. Sam bitch faced him and closed the trunk.

The plane jolted suddenly and Dean swore under his breath, placing both hands on his beloved Impala. The others watched as he walked around to the drivers seat, keeping one hand on the car at all times.

He looked up at Coulson, "I will be in here if you need me." He sat down in the drivers seat and the plane jolted forward.

Coulson smiled and walked away, Fitz and Simmons following. Sam wondered off with Ward close behind him, presumably to explore. Dean turned up his music and attempted to get lost in the sound.

An hour and a half had passed and they were touching down. Sam had walked around the "Bus", as the agents called it, exploring everything. It had everything. Of course Agent Ward had some what followed him around for the first half hour, keeping an unnecessary eye on him. The sound of rock music could be heard almost everywhere. He walked down to the Impala.

"Dean!" He called loudly. "Dean!" He rapped on the driver's side window. "Dean!"

Dean shot up, surprised. He quickly turned the music down and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"We're touching down." Sam told him.

"The hell's that mean?" Dean responded.

"It mean's we're landing." Sam said.

"Oh, right." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "I knew that."

"Yeah." Sam turned away. "You should probably find a seat with a seat belt."

"Right." Dean turned off the engine and followed Sam to the area where Fitz and Simmons were sitting. He smiled awkwardly at them and they returned equally awkward smiles.

*The Bus Loading ramp...Five minutes later*

Skye picked up her backpack and walked to the loading ramp. The cars had been pulled out already. Dean, Sam and Ward were standing by the Impala and FitzSimmons, May and Coulson were standing by the van. The cars were next to each other and the group was talking.

"Meet us there." She caught Coulson say just before the Winchesters and Ward got into their car.

"Hey." She said to him, smiling. "Where are they going?"

"They are going to talk to the workers who reported the disturbances in the north tunnel," he said.

She nodded, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to get an extra team of specialists briefed and ready for back up." Coulson said getting into the passenger seat of the van.

*The Impala...Five minutes later*

Ward, Sam, and Dean drove to the work place that Paul Bennett and Caleb Washington, the workers who reported strange noises in the north tunnel. Dean drove and Sam sat in the back seat. But only because Ward had insisted on sitting in the front. Sam assumed that this was so if Dean tried anything, Ward could take over the car.

Dean glanced over at the agent and pushed the gas pedal slowly toward the carpet. Ward shot him an distrusting look, but said nothing, much to the Sam's surprise.

A mile or two down the road, Dean turned on some music, earning a bitch face from Sam in the rear view mirrors.

After a minute, he started to sing along. A very frustrated Ward hit a button and turned it off.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, common!" Dean protested.

"No. Not happening," Ward shook his head.

"But it's good music."

"We had to listen to this crap the entire flight." Ward said.

"I agree, Dean." Sam spoke up.

"Oh, shut up, Sam." Dean said, turning his attention back to the road.

*S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, D.C. ...Twenty minutes earlier*

Coulson got out of the van and walked up to the building in front of him.

"Agent Coulson," a young male agent walked up and stuck out his hand and Coulson shook it. "Agent Jed Carver, I have a team ready for breifing." he said.

"Good, this is not like anything we've ever seen before." He walked in followed by May and Carver.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here's another chapter. I started a poll on my profile asking which ship to use, please check it out and vote. It would be helpful. For those of you who didn't catch the referance, Jed Whedon is a co-creator of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jeremy Carver is a writer on Supernatural.  
I saw Captain America 2 yesterday. It was soooooooo good! I loved it! Definitely recommend. Now I can watch last weeks episode of AoS. Haha. Yeah.

Also, did anyone else totally fangirl at last nights Supernatural episode? I did!

Anyways, enjoy!

Side note- I got a complaint that the last chapter repeated? Anyone else have this problem?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

*S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, D.C. ...Present time*

Agents Coulson, May and Carver walked away to meet the back up team while Fitz and Simmons wandered off to find a lab. They wanted to make as many silver bullets as they could manage.

"It's this way, Jemma, I know it." Fitz pointed down a hall to they're left.

"You don't know that." Simmons looked around, they were now hopelessly lost. This place was much bigger then they had expected.

"I'm telling you, though." Fitz started, "If we just had a little monkey-"

Simmons cut him off, "Oh, Fitz..."

"-Then he could just run ahead and tell us which way to go."

"Excuse me, are you two lost?" A harsh voice came from behind them, making them jump. They turned and saw a large man standing behind them.

"Eh, not really." Fitz said, nervously. Simmons gave him a stern look and he shut his mouth.

She turned back to the man. "Yes, we are. We are trying to find the labs?"

His face softened and he pointed down the hallway to the left, the same way Fitz had said, and told them that they were just down the hall. Jemma thanked him and he turned away.

"See," Leo said as they turned down the hall, "I said they were this way."

Simmons sighed.

*D.C. Water...Thirty minutes later*

Sam, Dean and Ward entered the office building of D.C. Water, the company where Paul Bennett and Caleb Washington worked. Ward stepped in front of the boys, up to the front desk.

Flashing a badge, he said, "Hi, where can we find Caleb Washington and Paul Bennett?"

"Uh, Paul's in the break room right about now, but Caleb took the day off. Why? Is there a problem?" The young lady behind the desk looked nervously the between the three young men.

"Nah, we just have a few questions for them." Dean stepped up to the desk and smiled. "ya know what? You think I could get Caleb's address? We really need these interviews and the boss is riding our asses as it is." He leaned on the desk and flashed a blinding smile at her.

She looked up at him and took a sharp breath in. "Uh, uh, sure." she grabbed a pen out of the pen cup, knocking it over in the process. She flushed and picked up the pens. "Sorry," she muttered. she scribbled it down on a sticky note and handed it to Dean.

"And which way to the break room?" he asked.

"Uhh, first hallway to the right, can't miss it." she said.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Dean said with a wink before turning away. His brother gave him a bitch face and shook his head. He started walking toward the break room.

"What the hell was that?" Ward caught up to him.

"The job." Dean said.

Sam groaned, "Dean..."

"The job?" Ward grabbed Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned and faced him. The agent was a good two inches taller than him. "Yes, the job." he paused, "look, I know you don't trust me. Hell, you have every reason not to, but I know how to do my job. So, get your hand off me and let me do it."

Ward withdrew slowly, Dean brushed off his jacket and opened the door to the break room.

*Debriefing Room S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, D.C. ...Same time*

Agent Carver followed the rest of the agents out of the debriefing room. Coulson had explained the situation and the necessary precautions. Apparently they were dealing with a shape shifter, or Shifter, as he had called it, and it wasn't human. Coulson wasn't sure what it wanted with inside access to the secret service, but he was sure it wasn't good.

Coulson had also explained that he had taken on two consultants and that they didn't appreciate the government. Jed wondered why he had taken them on if they were opposed to everything S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for, but then again, he did take Skye, that hacker from the Rising Tide. Maybe Phil was just the kind of guy who liked liabilities?

Carver sighed and headed to his office, he wouldn't be going along this time. He was needed elsewhere. He wished he was, though. Coulson's team was a great topic of conversation, seeing them operate would be awesome. Literally.

*Caleb Washington's House...Forty-Five minutes later*

The conversation with Paul Bennett was unsuccessful. He was unable to tell Sam, Ward or Dean anything involving the noises. They had left and gone to Caleb's house.

Ward walked up and knocked on the door. A good looking young man, at least a couple years younger than Sam, opened the door.

"Caleb Washington?" Ward asked. The man nodded, "My name is Agent Grant Ward, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a few questions for you. Mind if we come in?" He asked.

"Um, sure," Caleb moved out of the way and let the trio in. "What's this about?"

"Mr. Washington, you reported hearing noises in the north tunnel a few days ago," Sam started while Dean looked around the room, "What can you tell us about that?"

"Well, I, uh, Paul and I were down there, but uh, well, he left to check some drainage or somethin', and, uh, and I heard this noise," Caleb paused and sat down, Sam sat across from him, "I don't know, sounded like someone crying. I, uh, I went to check it out, but, uh, whoever it was, well, they musta left already." He shrugged, Paul and I, we, we checked it out but there was nothin'. I don't know, maybe I was hearing things. But Paul, He said that we should make a, uh, a report. Said that if there was people runnin' about that, uh, that someone should know."

"When you checked out the noise, did you see anything, I don't know, strange?" Sam asked, "Like maybe, blood or slime?"

Dean looked at Caleb's face, his eyes showed faint realization of what was going on. Hardly enough to notice.

"No, why?" Caleb asked, "You think someone was hurt?"

"Just looking for answers." Sam told him, "Right, well, if we have anymore questions, we'll give you a call."

The trio left the house and walked to the car.

"You didn't give him a card." Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "Didn't have one that says S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh," Dean nodded.

"Hold on," Ward said stopping, "Let me give him mine." He turned and walked back to the house.

The boys watched him disappear into the house.

"Why'd he go in?" Sam asked.

"Who the hell knows." Dean answered. They both got in the car and waited a few minutes.

"Ok, something happened," Sam said from the back seat, "It doesn't take that long to give someone a card."

"No," Dean got out, "It doesn't."

He was just about to march up to the door, when Ward walked out.

Once they were both in the Impala, Dean asked, "The hell took so long?"

"You know, got distracted." Ward answered. Dean pulled the car away and drove off to meet up with Coulson.

*Caleb Washington's living room...Five minutes earlier*

Caleb watched the three agents walk away from his house. He knew they weren't really agents, though, they were Hunters. But they didn't know he wasn't Caleb, he was merely playing a part. He watched as one of the Hunters turned around and walked back to the house.

"Mr. Washington?" The hunter called as the knocked.

"Common in." Caleb called.

"I was wondering if I could-" The Hunter started, but as soon as the door closed, Caleb punched him, knocking him out cold.

He dragged the Hunter to the basement and tied him to a pole. He let out an inhuman house and grew several inches in stature. He started pulling off his clothes and skin, taking a few minutes to do so. He stripped the Hunter, taking his clothes and quickly got dressed. He was Grant Ward now. He linked his mind with Grant, cutting off the one he had with Caleb Washington.

He walked out of the house and headed to the car.

He got in and the man driving, apparently Dean Winchester, asked, "The hell took so long?"

"You know, got distracted."

*Labs in S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, D.C. ...Same time*

Fitz finished loading the last gun with silver bullets, "So, what do you think of the Winchesters?" He asked Simmons.

She looked up and said, "I don't know, they're really tall though, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Fitz started cleaning up tools.

"And the one, Sam, got shot, but is up and doing things." She said, helping him.

"Yeah, but the other one shot Ward."

"But, They did shoot at his brother."

"Are you defending them?"

"No, I just think that it is sweet."

Fitz looked at her for a moment, "Are you scared of them at all?"

"Well, a little." she said, "Aren't you?"

"'Course not." he lied. "Anyways we need to get these back to Coulson."

"Of course."


End file.
